


Underneath the Mountain

by Tyloric



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But seriously this is just porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, This story serves literally no other purpose, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinard isn’t entirely certain how they reached this particular turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This went from zero to a hundred real fast.

Reinard isn’t entirely certain how they reached this particular turn of events. Things had started innocently enough; Reinard going to the tavern and sitting with the raiders, like he usually did, and laughing at all the appropriate moments, even laughing at most of Bull’s lewd attempts at what he calls humor.  
  
Somehow that ended up leading them to Reinard’s quarters with the two of them in his bed, Reinard lying on his back with his legs in the air and Bull’s cock is in his ass. Honestly, out of all the events he thought could potentially occur tonight, this was not one of them.  
  
Reinard can’t help but feel like maybe they’ve skipped a step.  
  
“Damn, Trevelyan. You’re tight,” Bull growls in a way that is really hot but shouldn’t be.

The Inquisitor decides to not mention how long it’s been since he’s gotten laid. “Giving up already, Bull?” He says instead, albeit breathlessly. Bull’s dick is, as it happens, proportional to the rest of his body.  
  
Bull gives him a look Reainard immediately recognizes, realizing his mistake to late. The qunari pulls out until just the head is still in him before thrusting forward sharply, going balls deep. The surprised yell that escapes Reinard’s throat isn’t entirely caused by pain as Bull’s dick hits _that_ spot inside him roughly.  
  
He can’t remember another moment in his life where he’s been this turned on, and Reinard usually hates being the one who takes it.  
  
“You were saying?” Bull says, entirely too pleased with himself.  
  
Reinard is having a hard time catching his breath. “You’re an ass.”  
  
“Well, actually-“  
  
“Bull, I swear to Andraste if you finish that sentence I will throw lightning in your face.”  
  
Bull laughs and leans forward, resting both hands on either side of Reinard’s head, and kisses him. It’s a good kiss, gentler and more passionate than he would have thought Bull capable of. Reinard also can't help but admit to himself that he kind of likes Bull’s weight on top of him.  
  
“I should have figured you’d be a mouthy one in bed,” Bull whispers against his lips.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me already,” Reinard retorts.  
  
Bull’s chuckle is more menacing than it is humorous as his hips start to move in a slow and steady rhythm. The Inquisitor is secretly pleased by the fact that Bull stays right where he is on top of Reinard. He takes advantage of this by wrapping his legs around Bull’s waist, moaning as the slight adjustment helps Bull hit all the right spots even better.  
  
“Your ass is so hot, Trevelyan,” Bull whispers in his ear hungrily. “Feels like your insides are on fire.”  
  
“You’re really big,” Reinard admits through a moan. “Biggest I’ve ever had.”  
  
Bull chuckles again as he bites at his earlobe. “You take it like a pro.”  
  
“Nah,” Reinard huffs. “You just really know what you’re doing.”  
  
Bull’s response is to thrust into him even harder, causing Reinard to groan loudly.  
  
“Just like that,” Reinard gasps, getting swept away in the heat of it all. “Please, Bull, just like that.”  
  
“Yeah? You like that?” Bull does it again. “You want me to fuck you just like that?”  
  
“Would you _please_ just get over yourself and pound my ass already?” Reinard snaps.  
  
Bull gets up then and looks Reinard dead in the eye. His smirk is a strange mix of lust and respect and it does things to Reinard’s head that he can’t process right now. He says calmly, “Whatever you say, boss,” and _goes for it._  
  
He grabs Reinard’s legs and holds them up by his ankles and starts fucking him without hesitance or inhibition, and it hurts, but it also is the best thing that Reinard has ever experienced. Bull knows what he’s doing. He’s got the angle right, he’s fucking him hard but not as hard as he know’s the qunari is able to avoid hurting him, and dammit if the man’s perfect body wasn’t also driving Reinard wild.  
  
Their eyes are locked on each other’s. Reinard doesn’t want to look away, absolutely loving the way Bull looks, breathing hard and sweating, and he can only wonder what Bull thinks while looking at him.  
  
“You like that?” Bull growls between breaths. “You like it rough? Like me pounding your ass?”  
  
“Yes,” Reinard nearly yells, no longer interested – or even capable – of keeping up appearances. “Don’t stop.” He can feel the climax nearby, he hand reaching down and stroking himself in time with Bull’s thrusts. “Don’t stop,” he all but begs.  
  
“Damn, you’re beautiful like this, Reinard,” Bull says, a hungry smile on his face. “You feel so fucking good.”  
  
And Bull using his name, of all things, is what finally pushes Reinard over the edge. It’s the most intense orgasm he can ever remember having, in fact so powerful that he actually manages to hit himself in the face with come with the first few spams, the rest coating his chest, stomach, and hand.  
  
Bull suddenly moves forward and kisses him roughly. “You’re so damn hot,” Bull gasps, still not stopping in his thrusts, fucking Reinard through his orgasm.  
  
“Do it, Bull,” he encourages. “Fill me up.”  
  
“Yeah? You really want me to finish inside you?” Bull says, a small tone of surprise in his voice.  
  
“I really do.”  
  
And as soon as the words are out of Reinard’s mouth, Bull _roars_ and comes so hard that he can feel it splash against his insides. He knows that everyone down below heard, as Reinard hadn’t pulled the windows shut, and Bull just keeps fucking him until he’s shaking on top of Reinard, Bull’s full body weight pinning him against the bed.  
  
He waits until he’s running out of air before he says, “You know, you’re _really_ heavy.”  
  
Bull laughs and pulls out of Reinard, causing the man to gasp at the sudden loss of sensation. The qunari rolls over and grabs Reinard’s discarded sock, pressing against Reinard’s entrance.  
  
“Oh,” Reinard drawls unhappily. “Not my sock. Seriously?”  
  
Bull laughs. “Well if you really want to get it all over your sheets…”  
  
Reinard groans again and falls back against the bed, too tired to care.  
  
“How do you feel?” Bull asks.  
  
“Sore,” Reinard replies immediately, “And thoroughly fucked.”  
  
Bull hums, apparently please. “Good.”  
  
“So what happens now?” Reinard asks a beat later.  
  
He’s happy that Bull doesn’t ask what he means. “Up to you.”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“Well,” Bull starts, scratching at his chin, “We can just let this be a thing that happened, one night of us enjoying ourselves, no hard feelings. Or we can make this a thing that happens sometimes, when we need to let off some steam. Or…” He trails off.  
  
Reinard doesn’t need to ask what the third option is.  
  
He looks Bull in the eye. “I think,” he starts, pausing for dramatic effect, “That you should give me a few minutes before round two.”  
  
Bull’s eye widens as he processes that statement, before laughing loudly. “You’re a special guy, Reinard,” he says before leaning over and kissing him again who kisses him back with as much fever.  
  
He’s not wrong, Reinard thinks. He’s just not ready to let this moment go, wants to hold on to it for as long as he can. They’ll figure out what it all means later.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing. I also like feedback as it makes me feel important.


End file.
